MY Dramoine Story
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: Ever wished you didn't have to sit by someone? Ever wish you could get them out of your head and simply hate them like you used to? Malfoy is starting to realize something shocking his subconcious has known for awhile about the Granger girl XD R and R
1. The Breakfast Affair

**A?N: I've tryed writing for HP before, and it didn't work, but i was just bouncing around on fanfiction when I discovered Dramoine and fell in love with the unlikely pair. I have another chapter in the works and a general plot for once... So Review if you want to see more, because I'll definitely need the encouragement :)**

As Harry Potter tossed fitfully, half-way across the darkened castle in the dungeon, Malfoy smiled in his sleep. It wasn't the usual sneer, or the gloating one, but a genuine one. This was mostly because Draco was right in the middle of what muggles know as a REM cycle, and unlike Harry, was not plagued by nightmares. Quite the contrary.

The next morning, Draco woke feeling rather unfittingly happy. It was shameful. At breakfast he could not stop smiling, not even when the golden trio came into the Great Hall.

"Draco, who spiked your Pumpkin juice?" Blaise asked as he sat down nest to his perplexingly pleased friend.

"No!" Draco at least attempted at his signature scowl.

"You know" said Blaise, unable to keep his voice satisfactorily flat "that doesn't make any sense, mate" Blaise couldn't help but grin. His friend's smile was infectious. Funny he had never noticed, despite knowing him since first year.

Draco shook his head at him, trying not to burst out laughing. It would be unfitting for any Malfoy to have…a …. FIT! It was the straw that broke the camel's back. He hadn't laughed this hard in so long, it almost hurt. His eyes were wet and soon he was gasping for air.

Ron was stuffing his face. Nothing new there thought Hermione ruefully. Why did the boy insist on ruining her appetite every morning… and noon… and night? Erg, sometimes he was so inconsiderate. She sighed heavily.

She was finally able to rip her eyes off the pig of a boy when an unfamiliar but pleasant peal of laughter cut through the happy babble always present in the Great Hall. She smiled and looked up, trying to locate the source. Ron and Harry could not be distracted from their food when Hermione stated she couldn't believe it.

"Most important meal of the day you know." Ron managed between mouthfuls. At least she had been looking elsewhere, or she would have seen the half-chewed breakfast in his open mop.

Her eyes were being securely held. Malfoy was laughing. But not the pretentious laugh or the "I just insulted your house" laugh. It was the sound of pure joy. She could not look away from his face; the big grin that split it also seemed to transform it. There was a healthy color in his otherwise pale cheeks, his teeth flashed, his eyes sparkled, his hair shone. She was absolutely mesmerized.

She was unaware of the warm smile slowly spreading across her face, like the butter melting over Ron's umpteenth pancake, until grey eyes locked with hers. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and was aware not only of her goofy grin, but also of her inability to wipe it off her face.

Malfoy finally calmed down, able to suck in the oxygen his lungs had begged for just moments before. His face was still alive with mirth. Then he saw her.

She was looking at Him

Wait, back up…. he did a double take and nearly dropped the toast he had just started on. Her eyes were like milk chocolate, and she was smiling at him with such… he couldn't find the words to describe it.

She noticed he had seen her once he accidentally made eye contact with her a few minutes later. She blushed and looked even more beauty…. Wait no… alive than she had even moments ago.

If someone had told Malfoy that today he would be sharing a smile with Granger, he wouldn't have even wasted a hex on them. He would have socked them. Hard. And then he would've laughed… but not his real laugh, the laugh of a victorious bully. But here he was. Smiling.

Deja vu

He felt as if he were being sucked into his own subconscious, reliving the dream he hadn't remembered having.

Malfoy had frozen a look of revelation on his face. The eye contact was broken, although neither of them had looked away. Hermione's brow furrowed. He seemed to be looking through her. She pushed the thought aside. Maybe he was just looking past her. She looked behind her to see if Parkinson was passing. When she turned back around, Malfoy was still being a space cadet. She took a bite of her toast just as his clattered to his plate. His eyes grew wide, a knowing smirk that was somehow pleasant and not at the same time played across his face. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Her jaw and her toast dropped to the floor, but she couldn't be bothered to notice, not even when Ron dutifully replaced her toast.

Draco remembered being confused about something as the girl had rushed up to him. She looked strangely familiar, but her face was cast in shadow. They were next to the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts, and the sun was shining determinedly like it was smiling at the young wizard and witch. Before he knew what was happening, she was in his arms, yet he couldn't find himself surprised in the least.

Instead he contentedly sighed and rested his chin on her voluminous cushion of hair, eyes closed. He smiled, his real smile, the one he has missed since he had started worrying about every little thing. He lifted his head for a moment to place a tender kiss on top of her head. She glanced up, and chocolate brown eyes met a pair of shining silver ones. She smiled and blushed; he felt a grin tickling the corners of his mouth. NOW she was shy, after practically throwing herself into him.

He had felt like he was flying

And now here she was, with that same bewitching expression. The soft smile, the glowing eyes… He finally put two and two together. The word he had been looking for was love, and the only reason it had escaped him was because he had been too afraid to hope.

But there it was, written in her every feature. He lifted his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. Her face changed slightly…. Couldn't have that… so he waggled them at her suggestively, mischief dancing in his expressive eyes. Well it wasn't a soft smile anymore. She gaped and looked properly shocked.. Draco gave himself a high five in his head and had to fight the urge to jump or do a victory dance.

"DRACO!" four voices chorused. He actually did jump and nearly fell off his stool.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. Parkinson, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were all staring him down. They all had expressions of varying degrees of annoyance. Just when he thought he was going to have a wonderful day… Sometimes he wondered why his friends never failed to wipe any joyous thoughts from his mind. His face sobered.

Finally the spell was broken. As soon as Malfoy had been distracted by his friends, Hermione looked down at her plate.

What was THAT she wondered, and judging by Harry and Ron's expressions, they were thinking along the same lines as well, plus some profanity. She could practically see the bloody hell written across Ron's forehead. Why, she wondered, does this not surprise me? Her friends always managed to drag her back to where she knew she belonged. She glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye to see him stabbing his scrambled eggs moodily. Her heart sank.

**READ AND REVIEW XD thanks all**


	2. Flashback Draco

**A/N: HI everyone. I finally got over writers block. Or rather I finally had a new idea to aid the forthcoming plot (there will be one, I promise!) I'm really bad at making cohesive stories, so fingers crossed. I should be doing my homework, but you know how that goes :) Review, make this worth my while. Hope you like it!**

Hermione arrived at potions that afternoon fuming, and was, to Draco's surprise, unaccompanied by Potter or Weasle. She looked a bit red in the face and her eyes flashed irritatedly. All and all she was a sight, and Malfoy was enjoying the view, smirking. She slumped into her seat, the same one she had had since first year. The one right next to him.

He remembered another time years ago, he had seen Herm… Granger this steamed, though it had had a different effect on him then. It was the first day of classes, and he had religiously stuck to what he had been taught since childhood: he was superior to others, especially those with impure blood. He had learned on the Express to also despise Gryfindors as all Slytherins should.

He had been worn out from a long day, but also pleased with himself, for he thought that he had managed to impress not only many off his peers, but also a few of his teachers with his carefully placed comments and overall charm. After all, he had known even then, that, in this world, it matters who, not what, you know.

He had been especially looking forward to potions, as Professor Snape had long been a family friend. Purposefully shaking off his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, for over the course of the day, they had proved to be just as thick as they looked, and he knew Snape would not approve of this particular choice of friends, he sat at an empty table.

The room slowly filled, and his table remained empty. This both mollified and mortified Malfoy (**A/N: Alliteration woot!) **his peers already respected him, but maybe a bit too much. The bell clanged, and the seat next to him remained stubbornly empty. He looked around and noticed that every other seat was taken. He remembered that Snape had once mentioned the care he took in ensuring each class had even numbers. He said it was only worth the time because the partner work was essential to gaining even the most basic of potion making skills.

Malfoy slumped, feeling defeated. He would look bad if he lagged, and yet it would require twice the normal load of work to keep up with his classmates. When he was about to lose hope, he saw a bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl sweep into the dungeon. She franticly searched the room for a seat and finally laid eyes on the open one. She hurried over and sat quietly, whispering breathlessly, "I couldn't find the dungeon"

He was surprised. Dungeons weren't DIFFICULT to find by any stretch of the imagination. He looked at her curiously. Maybe the girl was as stupid as she was ugly. Maybe it would have been better to have no partner at all than one who couldn't even navigate Hogwarts, let alone help him in the delicacies of potion groaning, he forcibly turned his attention back to Snape, who was irritated at being interrupted by the girl's entrance.

"As I was saying" Drawled the Professor "before this "

"Hermione Granger" piped the girl. What an awful voice!

" Miss Granger decided to grace us with her presence, the seat you have chosen will be you seat for the remainder of your Potions study." If Malfoy had though this was unsatisfactory then, negative feelings had doubled tenfold by the end of the year.

The mudblood was such a know-it-all, and never ceased to irritate him to no ed. He could've sworn she lived merely to provoke him, and every time he reacted, she looked surprised an hurt. As if he would ever feel apologetic towards a Gryfindor, never mind a filthy mudblood.

They bickered to no end, and despite the obvious distraction it provided in class, Snape refused to take notice or action. So, Malfoy worked his best despite the unsavory partner, not wanting to appear badly when he asked to be moved. He soon learned to have a grudging respect for Granger, as she seemed a natural at just about everything, the only one that could rival his intellect. They worked quickly if they weren't arguing and soon were at the top of their class.

The years had ebbed away at the grudging portion, and soon only the respect was left. The girl never failed to amaze him with her surprising skill and knowledge. And as long as her mouth remained sealed, she was a joy to work with. A worthy opponent.

Today he was actually afraid of the fiery girl angrily chopping ingredients next to him.

**PS the next chapter will sorta over lap this one except in Hermione's point of view, and i have more happenings to add. And I'm proud to say that I don't think anyone has written this particular happenstance. I am kind of taking this from my own personal expierence with a really annoying kid who sat right to my left for a year and a half in one class. We don't get along, so i hope I can write it realistically... REVIEW PLEAAASE no matter what you feel or think during the read, I wanna know! Critism, ideas for plot, encouragement anything! I really want to hear from y'all! Thanks so much, have a great (insert time of day here)**

**~Miss Alyssa :**)


End file.
